Salto de Fé
by Arimarijessi
Summary: Mientras Mikan perseguia su pasado, el pasado la perseguia a ella ¿Quien lo hubiese imaginado?
1. Descargo de Responsabilidad

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:**

 _Higuchi Tachibana es la autora original de la obra conocida como 'Gakuen Alice', te invito a que leas el manga, veas el anime (ambos bajo el mismo nombre) y si consideras comprar algún producto de este anime/manga que sea de manera consiente, buscando principalmente apoyar a la Mangaka comprando los productos oficiales._

 _El contenido de este escrito_ _ **No**_ _es la trama original y no planeo, ni recibiré fondos monetarios de esta creación, la cual es escrita con la intención de satisfacer a cierto público, esto claramente con el debido respeto a la obra original._

 _La imagen utilizada en la portada de la historia corresponde a su respectivo/a dueño/a._

 **Advertencia:**

Eres libre de leer la historia aún si no has leído el manga, sin embargo, recomiendo que antes de tomar parte como lector de este escrito le des por lo menos una ojeada al manga para que tengas noción de lo que sucede, no obstante, no es obligación hacerlo y confio en que puedan entender de que va la historia sin necesidad de conocer los hechos anteriores.

Antes de todo, me gustaría aclarar que el comienzo de la historia se situa en base a el capitulo 177, tomo 31 del manga; tomando en cuenta partes del capitulo 178 cuando Mikan relata haberse despertado.

Y con todo esto aclarado, espero que disfrutes la historia. Te agradecería grandemente que cualquier comentario objetivo y constructivo me lo hagas conocer mediante un review. ^^


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ella sabía que estaba cometiendo una de las mas grandes tonterías que jamás quiso cometer; sin embargo, aquel sentimiento que nacía en la boca de su estómago la impulso a seguir, ese fragmento que en sus sueños se plasmaba era cada vez mas claro ante cada una de las acciones que realizaba.

Guardó con delicadeza la ultima fotografía que faltaba por ser embalada en aquella maltrecha maleta y se acercó al librero en donde se encontraba el jarrón que su abuelo tanto protegía, lo bajó y con extremo sigilo retiró el contenido, vaciándolo en una mochila pequeña en forma de borrego.

La parte racional de ella le decía que pensará con detenimiento, puesto que, terceros podrían salir afectados ante sus imprudentes acciones; por otro lado, todo su ser estaba en conflicto con el siguiente paso, pero sin vacilar o escuchar plenamente a su lado racional continuó.

Una pequeña carta en un lindo sobre color blanco fue lo que dejo encima de la mesa en la que su abuelo y ella consumían alimentos, el contenido de la carta fueron razones sobre su repentina desaparición, despedidas hacia su abuelo y amigos junto a una posdata tranquilizadora en la que señalaba que constantemente enviaría cartas para que se pudiera comprobar que se encontraba en buen estado.

Caminó con lentitud a la puerta que daba hacia el patio, pero antes de salir recibió una dolorosa patada a la altura del rostro, intento no hacer demasiado escandalo puesto que su misión era ser silenciosa, bien sabia que aquella patada la había obligado a provocar suficiente ruido, no le tomo demasiada importancia, se estabilizo y miro a aquel pequeño peluche con el que había despertado cada mañana desde su perdida de memoria.

Bear la miro acusadoramente, no obstante, detuvo su escrutinio y subió a su mochila de borrego, su misión era clara, tenia que cuidar de Mikan.  
Ella no se opuso, si bien era verdad que ambos tenían sus combates cada cierto tiempo, algo sobre aquel oso de peluche le hacia sentir segura y familiarizada con cierta persona cuyo nombre no recordaba. Mikan salto la pequeña cerca que se encontraba en la casa y corrió por la calle hacia un nuevo destino.

Desde una de las ventanas de la casa, el hombre anciano al que Mikan desde pequeña llamo Abuelo, miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos a la niña que le había sido encomendada por la joven de nombre Yuka.

* * *

N/A: Se que es corto, sin embargo no es el primer capítulo, tan solo el prólogo, espero me perdonen por no ser exactamente explicita con lo que esta sucediendo, además de que parece un poco bizarro el asunto. Tenganme paciencia, pronto las cosas serán mas claras.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Volar no es suficiente.

La conductora de un pequeño Spark verde metálico estacionó enfrente de su casa. Subió ambos vidrios de su vehículo, apagó el coche mientras ponía el freno de mano, y bajó de el, encaminándose hacia la puerta de su hogar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Mikan era una chica muy bonita y peculiar en su zona, la amable gente que vivía en aquella zona residencial conocía su historia puesto que la habían recibido cuando recién llego a Tokio y la habían apoyado hasta hoy día. La gente admiraba a Mikan por ser una persona muy esforzada, valiente y servicial. Su Abuelo (del que tanto hablaba) le había enseñado bien.

La vida de Mikan no era fácil, ella se propuso dejar la casa de su Abuelo para encontrar esos fragmentos de memoria que tanta nostalgia le causaban, pero todo se tuvo que posponer ya que tenía que comenzar a hacer una vida en ese lugar, no podía molestar o abusar amabilidad de la gente que la había recibido, así que no a mas de tres días de haber llegado, buscó un trabajo y una escuela para terminar sus estudios.

Había tenido que esforzarse mucho, pero hasta ahora había rendido fruto cada movimiento que hacía, a excepción de sus memorias perdidas que por el momento habían sido dejadas de lado, claro, eso no significaba que estuviera exenta durante las noches, porque al dormir un torbellino de memorias la arrasaban, lastima que a la mañana siguiente solo recordara pequeños fragmentos casi sin importancia.

No se sorprendió cuando, al abrir la puerta de su casa, fue derribada por un oso de peluche, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, bien podría decirse que su rutina se componía de ser derribada o golpeada por Bear.

Tampoco se preocupaba de que los vecinos lo vieran, cuando la acogieron en sus hogares ellos mismos presenciaron la capacidad de movilidad y entendimiento que poseía Bear cuando, en un descuido, esté intento consolar a una afligida Mikan. No esta demás aclarar que reaccionaron como cualquier otro ser humano que viese a un oso de peluche moverse, pero de alguna forma comprendieron con rapidez y prometieron mantener el secreto.

–Hola a ti también Bear.

El oso asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de señalarle un segundo auto en el estacionamiento.

–¡Oh! – exclamó Mikan –había olvidado que Roy llega temprano los jueves.

Roy Mustang era su compañero de vivienda, ambos, tras dos años de haberse conocido, decidieron vivir en conjunto como amigos. Los dos tenían diferentes metas en la vida, por no hablar de que periódicamente cada quien tomaría un camino diferente dependiendo de lo que el destino les deparara, no obstante, cuando decidieron vivir conjuntamente pensaron principalmente en la división de los gastos lo cual les facilitaría sobrevivir hasta encontrar un trabajo digno.

Ambos habían sido estudiantes en aquel entonces, Roy le llevaba tres años de edad pero sus problemas eran similares. Mikan quería permanecer cerca de las bondadosas almas que la acogieron al llegar a Tokio y Roy necesitaba un lugar para quedar cerca del trabajo al salir de la escuela, la solución se mostró en forma de insinuación dentro de una conversación con la gente de la zona residencial, al parecer una de las casas estaba siendo vendida, el dueño anterior se mudo al extranjero y necesitaba dinero, la casa estaba valuada a un precio accesible para ambos jóvenes y no dejarían escapar una oportunidad como esa.

Mikan firmó las escrituras.

Habían hablado al respecto, Mikan seria la dueña de la casa, se había decidido en base a un 'piedra-papel-o-tijeras' que la castaña ganó.

Ella entró a la casa siendo seguida por Bear, estaba ansiosa por contarle a Roy lo que le había sucedido antes de salir del trabajo, tambien necesitaba comer, ducharse y revisar las calificaciones de su último parcial, pero eso podría esperar.

Se despojo de sus zapatos cerrados de tacón y los dejo ordenadamente en la entrada de modo que no estorbaran para luego dirigirse a la cocina, sabia que Roy estaría ahí.

–¡Hey, Mikan! – saludo el azabache desde la cocina –justo ahora estoy preparando la cena, ¿podrías echarme una mano?

Ella sonrió antes de confirmar con un alegre 'si' e irse a lavar las manos.

–Ne, neh, Roy ¿que es lo que estamos comiendo hoy?

Roy la miro mientras ella entraba en la cocina tarareando cuando secaba sus manos –Puedo ver que estas muy alegre ¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

–No contestaste mi pregunta– reclamó Mikan haciendo un puchero – si no respondes yo tampoco lo haré.

–Bueno – dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros – entonces nadie obtendrá una respuesta.

La castaña lo miro mal cuando el sonrió inocentemente, ella sabia que tarde o temprano averiguaría lo que comerían, pero su naturaleza impaciente estaba sacando lo mejor de sí; no solo porque quería saber, tambien porque quería compartir su logro con él, ¡no todos los días conseguías ser promovida!

Ella lucho contra su deseo de contárselo, sabia que Roy estaba utilizando la psicología de nuevo y esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ganar. Se mordió el labio en su lucha mental, un habito que adquirió a través de los años.

–Entonces nadie obtendrá lo que quiere –afirmó con convicción, no lo dejaria ganar.

Roy solo se río entre dientes, Mikan siempre había sido terca cuando se lo proponía y muy pocas veces su resolución se desvanecía.

–Hmp– la castaña hizo un puchero –¡iré a revisar el correo!

–¡Hey! ¡Se supone que ibas a ayudarme aqui!

Mikan le enseño la lengua de manera infantil antes de darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, dejando a un sonriente Roy atrás.

–Veamos que hay aqui... –murmuro sacando las cartas del buzón –el recibo de la luz, mmm... hay que pagar la tarjeta y una carta de mi abuelo...

Distraídamente ella se quedo mirando la carta como si fuese un objeto extraño, siguió asi durante un tiempo mientras procesaba la información.

–¡UNA CARTA DE MI ABUELITO! –gritó –Mira Roy, ya llego la carta que estaba esperando– comenzó a abrir el sobre cuando recordo algo– ¡Mierda! ¡Olvide enviarle las cartas que escribi el mes pasado, debe de estar enojado!

Roy asomo su cabeza desde la cocina y Bear corrio a golpear a Mikan por maldecir.

–¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

–Bueno, bueno – Roy no pudo contener la sonrisa arrogante que se formo en sus labios – ¿pero que tenemos aqui? Creo que la señorita 'Mi abuelito me decía...' aprendió a maldecir y ahora necesita lavarse la boca con jabón en barra ¿no es así?

Mikan lo miro mal –No es mi culpa, en el trabajo...

–Si, lo que digas enana. Entonces ¿que dice la carta?

–Iba a hacer eso antes de que Bear se pusiera agresivo.

–No lo culpes, si no mal recuerdo tiene todo el derecho ¿o no, Bear?

El oso asintió.

–Traidores– acuso en un susurro –se unen para hacerme la vida imposible...

–¿Dijiste algo Mikan?

–Oh no, que va. Iba a comenzar a leer la carta.

Roy no se la trago, la había escuchado pero lo paso por alto mientras observaba a la castaña leyendo la carta. La chica era expresiva, tanto que Roy podría jurar que la carta tenía malas noticias y por su expresión, eran peor que malas.

–¿Que sucede? –le pregunto cuando la vio bajar la carta, su mirada un poco distante y llorosa.

–Alguien esta secuestrando a las chicas del pueblo.

N/A: ¡Hey, otra vez yo! En una actualización temprana *sarcasmo, oh y sep, Roy Mustang ¿Cuanta imaginación tengo, eh? Simplemente no estaba segura de que colocar y cualquier nombre que yo misma inventaba parecía... fuera de lugar, de todas formas, no te sorprendas si no tiene la actitud del Roy de FMA, tan solo disfruta~


End file.
